Boys And Their Toys
by Madam Mare
Summary: Bobby picks someone up at the bar...


Title: Boys And Their Toys

XX

Spoilers: Nope.

XX

Distribution: My site which can be located at: http/devilishdesign. Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of Dick Wolf. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

XX

Notes: This is a strange one. I wrote in the wee early hours of the morning when I should have been sleeping, and I had a pretty hefty dose of sleeping pills in my system. Blame the drugs!

A/N 2: Just a little note on the fic "Fear". No, I have not abandoned it, after school I got crazy busy at work and didn't have time to work on it. I do have the week off since I have been sick and I will try to work on it before I start class again next week.

XXXXX

Bobby absentmindedly swirled the amber liquid in his glass before gulping it down. He quickly motioned to the bartended for a refill. As we waited for his next shot, he began to take in his surroundings. The bar he was at was a favorite hangout for many cops, but there was a lot of new faces mixed in the crowd.

Next to him was a young, Wall Street type with a bottle of Bud in front of him. He was rambling about some stock figures to the guy in the suit next to him. Growing bored with them, Bobby continued his gaze past them, past the couple making out, and then stopped on the most beautiful brunette that he ever laid his eyes on. Just then the bartended came back with his drink.

"You know who that is?" Bobby motioned to the woman who was sipping on a margarita.

The bartended checked her out. "Nope. Must be new." He shrugged and went to get someone else's drink.

Bobby ran his finger over the rim of his glass as he stared at her. Her hair was a dark chestnut color, and although she was slight in build, she had a perfect body. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts, because the next thing he knew, the object of his thoughts was standing right in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Jesse." She introduced herself with a soft smile, and a slight southern accent.

Bobby took her offered hand, "I-I'm Bobby."

"Well Bobby, what's a girl around here got to do to get a guy to buy her a drink?"

"What will the lady be having?" Bobby asked as he waved the bartender over.

"Another margarita would be great."

Bobby collected her drink, and another shot of whiskey for himself and then led her over to a corner table.

"What a gentleman." Jesse gently teased.

"So, your not from around here are you?" Bobby changed the subject.

"No, I live out in Kentucky. My parents own a farm down there. Hoof-Hearted and Mount Wanna Hock-A-Loogie were running this week up at Belmont, so I came up with them."

"Ahh…the ponies."

"You don't look like a betting man."

"I'm not anymore."

"What do you do?" Jesse asked him.

"I'm a-uh-a Detective."

"That's sexy."

"So, what do you do down in Kentucky?" Bobby leaned forward, placing his chin in his hand.

"Well, during the day I work with the horses, and at night I work at a club." Jesse replied with a smirk.

"A-uh-a club?"

Jesse nodded, her chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth.

"What-uh-what kind of club?"

Jesse finished the last sip of her margarita and stood up. Offering her hand to Bobby she said, "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

Bobby stared at her in amazement.

"My cars right up front." She enticed, shaking a set of keys at him.

"My place?" Bobby asked, getting to his feet.

"Lets go." Jesse agreed, taking his hand and leading him out of the bar.

Once they were outside in the cold air, Bobby pulled her closer to him. "So, where is this car of yours?"

"Right there." Jesse pushed a button on her key chain and a car several lengths ahead of them came to life.

"Nice car!" Bobby exclaimed as he checked it out from all angles. "Sixty-six Mustang?"

"Sixty-five." Jesse said proudly.

"Nice…" Bobby trailed off.

Several moments had passed and Bobby was still checking out the car, so Jesse decided to take things into her own hands. Bobby was now sitting in the drivers seat, checking out all the controls and getting a feel of the smooth leather seats. Jesse walked over to the driver's side seat and nonchalantly straddled Bobby's lap so she was facing him.

"Hi." Bobby said softly, caught off guard.

Jesse glanced up at him through her lashes. "So," She kissed his exposed neck. "I thought," She made her way slowly up to his lips. "We were going to your place?" Her lips met with his in a hungry kiss.

"Hey Bobby! She's hot, but get a room!" A passing Detective yelled jokingly at Bobby.

"Shit." He muttered as he slid her off his lap.

Jesse gave him a shrug.

"Lets go back to my place."

On the drive to his apartment Bobby could feel Jesse's seductive eyes on him. He could feel the tension building between them, and he could barely keep himself from touching her. They soon reached his apartment, and boarded the deserted elevator. Once the doors were closed, all bets were off.

Bobby and Jesse lunged for each other, their mouths meshed together in passion. Bobby's hands were entangled in her chestnut hair, smothering her neck with kisses. Jesse moaned beneath him.

The ding of the elevator gave them just enough time to separate before the doors opened.

Bobby led Jesse the short distance to his apartment, and no sooner were they through the door, clothing began to be shed in just about every direction. Bobby was halfway done removing Jesse's shirt when an incessant beeping interrupted him.

Jesse rolled her eyes as Bobby growled under his breath. "Just get it, it might be important."

Bobby gave her a searing kiss before leaving to check the message on his answering machine. Glaring at the machine, he stabbed the play button. The sound of his partners voice filtered through his apartment. She was calling to let him know that Deakins had a new case for them tomorrow.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked, stepping up behind him.

"My partner."

"She sounds pretty." Jesse said slyly. "Is she?"

"Is my partner pretty?"

Jesse stood expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Alex is very pretty. Now, where were we?" He fingered the button on her shirt.

"Right about here…" Jesse led his hand to her pants zipper, and than laid back on his bed. "A bit over dressed, aren't we?"

Bobby took the hint and quickly shed the rest of his clothing and joined her on the bed.

"Baby, you are a beautiful brunette," He began to play with her long strands. "But, you are an absolutely stunning blonde." He finished as he pulled off her wig.

"Bobby! You're no fun!" Alex whined, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm not fun? I could barely keep a straight face with your Hoof-Hearted and your hawking a loogie horses!"

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?" Alex grinned at him.

Bobby scooped an arm under Alex and moved her so that she was straddling his waist. Alex ran her fingers through his curls as she studied his face. Leaning down, she gently connected her lips with his.

"Mmmm…" Bobby groaned when they pulled apart.

"Hey," Bobby leaned back on his elbows, leaving Alex in his lap. "Whose car was that?"

"Boys and their toys." Alex rolled her eyes and huffed in mock annoyance. "They can have a naked woman in their bed and they still want to talk about cars."

Bobby leaned up and captured her lips, effectively stopping her grumbling.

When they pulled apart Alex smiled. "It's my dads."

"Ahh."

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you get to play dress-up." Alex giggled giving him a playful wink.

"Hey Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex settled her head on his chest.

"Next time you can explain to your father why your thong is hanging from the mirror of his prized Corvette."

"That was a month ago!" Alex protested, lifting her head to glare at him.

Bobby was silent as he playfully glared back at her.

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow you can explain to that Detective from earlier tonight about your hot date." Alex smirked.

"You wouldn't bring that up!"

"Oh, you know I would!" Alex shot back.

And he did know. "Well, then I guess I better make this hot date worth it then, huh?"

"It's on Goren." Alex grinned at him.

"It certainly is Eames." Bobby pulled Alex down for a searing kiss.

Finis!

Completed: 01/03/06


End file.
